Bookworms and the Final War
by Only Draco's
Summary: Klaus Baudelaire has been given magical powers and brought to join the seventh years at Hogwarts. Can he help the Golden Trio defeat Voldemort? And will he fall for Hermione? AU. RatingPlot may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Bookworms And The Final War**

**A few notes:**

**I haven't read ASOUE, so if Klaus is OC or something…I apologize for that. Klaus' appearance and the story of him and his sisters are based off the movie, okay?**

**And if anyone knows of some Klaus/Hermione fan fiction, let me know: D **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and all the characters belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this fanfic.**

**Klaus belongs to A Series of Unfortunate Events, which belongs to Lemony Snicket. **

Chapter 1 Meeting Klaus 

Hermione bent down over the newspaper and began reading it.

"Anything new?" asked Harry, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"No…just Scrimgeur (sp?) warning people of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and blah, blah, blah."

"Ssh…Professor McGonagall is coming!" hissed Ron, and, after throwing him a reproachful glare, Hermione turned to look at the new Headmistress.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts, for some of our children, their last year. As you know, He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, and is at large. The rules have become stricter. Curfew is now eight o' clock, and no student will be allowed outside the school in any circumstance. Care Of Magic Creatures classes have been cancelled. Aurors from the Ministry will be arriving shortly to accompany students to their classes and other places. The Minister of Magic himself is arriving to make a speech as well, and introduce a very special guest." 

All the children perked up as soon as McGonagall had mentioned that the Minister of Magic was coming, and Harry groaned.

"Any chance of getting my Invisibility Cloak before he gets here?" he asked Hermione.

She smiled grimly. "It won't be that bad, Harry."

As Professor McGonagall read out the names and sorted them into different houses, Harry beckoned to Ron and Hermione and told them his plans.

"Hermione, do you mind researching spells and stuff like that?" he asked.

"No! So I'm in charge of research. What will you and Ron do?"

"We'll work on perfecting our skills. Should we revive the DA?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we really should." Said Hermione. "But how are we supposed to practice with Aurors and teachers all over the place?"

Harry swore under his breath. "We can't possibly hold the DA meetings."

The doors opened and Rufus Scrimgeur walked in. Everyone stared at him. He walked past the long House Tables and up to where McGonagall was sitting, in Dumbledore's old chair.

"Hello, children." He said. "You all know that Lord Voldemort is back, and the Ministry has gone through immense measures to prepare for the second, and hopefully, Final, War. Therefore, we have searched the Muggle World for intelligent Muggles to help us."

There was a gasp and lots of whispering. Rufus Scrimgeur continued:

"We have resorted to extreme measures. These exceptionally smart Muggles have been granted with magical powers, and they have been coached on all the basic spells and potions. We have even gone back in time, and we have found a very gifted Muggle boy. His name is Klaus Baudelaire, and he will be joining the seventh year students in Gryffindor. Please welcome him. Klaus, you can come in now."

All the students stared at the door again, as a boy walked in, looking very nervous.

He had short black hair and eyes and wore jeans and a shirt. He looked around shyly and Rufus Scrimgeur nodded towards the Gryffindor students.

"Harry, move!" hissed Hermione.

Looking surprised, Harry moved away a little and Klaus sat in between them, looking into his lap.

"Well, there you have him." Said Rufus Scrimgeur. "Now I must be on my way. Good luck with your studies, everybody."

He marched out of the Great Hall, and all the Gryffindors stared at Klaus.

"Hello." Said Hermione, warmly. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Klaus looked at her. "Yes, they told me about you at the Ministry. They said you were one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm not that smart, really. This is Harry Potter, I'm sure you've heard of him." 

She pointed to Harry and Klaus shook his hand, keeping his eyes on Harry's scar.

"And this is Ron Weasley." Said Hermione.

Ron smiled and shook Klaus' hand.

Immediately, the plates were filled with food, and the students started eating.

Klaus gaped at his plate for a while and then began eating, still shocked.

"I've heard a lot about you, Hermione." He said, and sipped some pumpkin juice.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Hermione asked: 

"What did you hear?" asked Hermione.

"The people at the Ministry told me that you were one of Harry Potter's closest friends, and that you've been his and Ron Weasley's friend since your first year, when you fought off a troll."

The Golden Trio looked at each other and grinned.

Klaus gasped. "I was really impressed by that. They told me also, that you were petrified in your second year."

Hermione's face darkened. "That wasn't pleasant."

"And that in the fourth year, there was a Yule Ball, and you attended it with Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player." 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then at Ron, who had suddenly started stabbing his plate with his fork, looking angry.

Klaus continued: "Percy Weasley also said you looked gorgeous in your dress, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she and Harry looked at each other. Both of them looked furious.

Ron looked angrier than ever, and swore in an almost inaudible tone.

Klaus' eyes widened, and he thought not to go on, he just continued eating.

"Go on." Urged Hermione, gently. 

Klaus continued, barely keeping amazement out of his tone. "And in your fifth year, you, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley started a secret army…and you named it Dumbledore's Army. And you fought off so many Death Eaters at the Ministry…"

Hermione and Harry exchanged modest smiles.

"We didn't do that alone." Said Hermione. "We were with almost all the members of Dumbledore's Army, and we were soon joined by…a few other adults."

"That's all, except that you're brilliant, and you haven't failed anything yet."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I guess that's true."

"You guess?" asked Harry. "You guess? Klaus, Hermione's just too modest. She's an absolute brainy!"

Hermione swatted Harry's arm and he clutched it in mock pain. "But try not to get on the receiving side of her "playful" swats."

That earned him another one.

Klaus looked at Ron, who was looking very moody.

"Did I…did I say something wrong?" asked Klaus, jerking his head in Ron's direction.

"No…it's just a family thing." Said Hermione, quickly.

Ron's lips pursed.

"Percy Weasley is Ron's brother. He got into an awful fight with his father. Percy said some terrible things, and then he left the family. He hasn't apologized yet." Hermione lowered her voice. "Or bothered to acknowledge his family's existence."

Klaus looked at Ron. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

"Yeah, pity me. I bet you had the perfect family." Said Ron, moodily.

Klaus looked away. "At least you have your parents. My parents died in a fire."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Klaus." Said Hermione. "I really am."

Klaus didn't say anything else the whole night. He just finished his dinner, and when the food and plates disappeared, he followed the other Gryffindors to the common room.

He noticed Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting on armchairs very close to each other, talking.

Hermione looked up and saw Klaus standing by himself near the door. She smiled and waved.

Klaus waved back, and then headed into the boys' dormitories.


	2. New Friends

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Klaus Baudelaire belongs to Lemony Snicket.  
**

**Chapter 2 **

**New Friends**

Hermione bent down to tie her shoes, ignoring Parvati and Lavender's constant giggling. That was, until she heard her own name amidst the chirpy whispers.

She brushed her bushy brown hair out of her eyes and surveyed the two birds. Surprisingly, both of them seemed to making an effort to look, if it was possible, even _more _stylish than usual.

Parvati was applying something in her hair, and experimenting with different kinds of hairstyles. First a bun, then a bun with locks framing her face…and Lavender was checking her uniform for creases, stains…etc.

"What's the occasion?" asked Hermione.

Lavender looked at her. "That new boy of course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Klaus? You girls aren't serious."

"Well, he's so cute!" exclaimed Parvati.

"No offence, but his life is too complex at the moment to think about you two…I mean, girls in general."

The two girls sighed. "You always try to talk us out of any boy in the now, Hermione. Cool down."

Hermione felt a little twinge of annoyance but shook it off. "I did advise you."

She grabbed her book-bag and walked out of the dormitory and into the common room.

Klaus was sitting on one of the couches, gazing into the fire.

Hermione gave him a glance and then continued to the portrait hole. She stopped two steps short of it however, and looked at Klaus.

"Aren't you coming to breakfast?" she asked.

He broke out of his trance. "Yes, in a few minutes."

She nodded, and turned back to the portrait hole. Then she remembered something, and voiced it.

"Would you like some help catching up?"

"The Ministry taught me everything you guys have learned, but I'd like to practice a little more," replied Klaus. "Maybe the next free period we have, you could help me out?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure. The next one is on Monday, third period."

Klaus smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem."

With that, Hermione walked out of the common room to meet her friends for breakfast.

**At the table…**

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "You were five minutes late! You're never late!"

"That's not true," said Hermione, amused.

"It is! You're always here by eight sharp! What happened today?"

"Well, Parvati and Lavender have gone crazy, and Klaus needs a little help with the work."

"Apogy asshepted," said Ron, with his mouth full of bread and butter.

Hermione looked revolted and turned to Harry.

"Morning," she said, and started breakfast with a juicy green apple.

"Good morning," he said absent-mindedly, flipping through the pages of the _Daily Prophet._

"Any bad news?"

"No, thankfully."

He folded the newspaper and looked at Hermione. "So, you'll be helping Klaus out?"

"Yes…the next free period. If he can do all the simple spells correctly, I'll try and train him on the advance defense spells…but I'm sure the Ministry covered those as well. Maybe advance charm spells, but I don't know if the Ministry taught him the gritty attack-and-defend spells or just stuff we'll learn in school, like Charms, Transfiguration…Or I could do it a different way…"

"Hermione," said Harry, firmly. "Why is it so important? The Ministry has probably taught him everything, so he's pretty well off. And I've never heard of Hermione Granger coaching any new student."

"Hi," said the "new student" in question.

"Hi, Klaus," said Hermione.

Klaus sat next to Harry, across Hermione, and started eating.

"Klaus, do you like books?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Harry exchanged 'uh-oh' looks. Klaus, however, didn't catch them.

"I love books," he answered. "My father used to have an enormous library in our house."

Hermione looked thrilled. "I love books too! Hogwarts has a huge library, like your father, so many books! They're all about spells, and wizarding figures, but I'm sure you'd enjoy them."

Klaus' eyes twinkled. A little color trickled into his face. "Really? Can you show me please?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay, but finish your breakfast first. Classes start at eight thirty, so we have just enough time to take you to have a look."

Klaus bent over his plate, and began eating his toast, and drinking his milk. A few minutes later, he was waiting for Hermione to finish. She took her last sip of orange juice, wiped her mouth and hands, and stood up.

Ron and Harry watched as she led Klaus out of the Great Hall.

"Wow, now Hermione has another bookworm to talk to," said Ron, gazing blankly at them.

Harry nodded and went back to his breakfast. Ron stared after the bookworms a while longer, and then turned back to his breakfast, looking slightly worried.


End file.
